


A Little Bit Slower: A Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, F/M, Fall Equinox 2020, Fanvids, Humor, Is this a kissing book?, Nonsense, Prompt Fill, Song: Do It Again a Little Bit Slower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: A kissing vid.
Relationships: Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	A Little Bit Slower: A Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The world needs more Princess Bride vids right now! I need one! Anything you decide to do with this wonderful movie will make me happy.

Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/636079659945164800/a-little-bit-slower-a-classic-tale-of-true-love)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this! I was stalled out on another project, I love this movie, and this song has been stuck in my head for six months. This was a speed run — please don't ask me to do it again (just a little bit slower).


End file.
